This invention relates to electrophotographic imaging devices. More particularly, this invention relates to estimating an amount of toner available for performing an imaging operation.
Electrophotographic imaging devices, such as electrophotographic copiers (both color and monochrome) and electrophotographic printers (both color and monochrome) use toner to form images on media. Typically, a sensor is used in a toner reservoir to measure a level of the toner in the reservoir. The sensor adds cost and complexity to the electrophotographic imaging device. A need exists for an apparatus capable of estimating an amount of toner available for an imaging operation that does not use a toner level sensor in the reservoir.
According, a method for determining when a first quantity of toner in a first region of an electrophotographic imaging device decreases to or below a predetermined quantity has been developed. The method includes determining a first value related to a second quantity of the toner for use in an imaging operation and determining a plurality of values related to a third quantity of the toner in a second region of the electrophotographic imaging device. The method further includes determining a second value using selected ones of the plurality of values and the first value and comparing the second value to a predetermined value.
A toner quantity detection device includes a sensor configured to generate a first signal related to a first quantity of toner within a first volume. The toner quantity detection device further includes a processing device arranged to receive the first signal to generate a plurality of values from the first signal and configured to compare a first value to a predetermined value and to generate a second signal if the first value exceeds the predetermined value. The processing device includes a configuration to determine the first value using a second value related to a second quantity of the toner used in performing an imaging operation and using selected ones of the plurality of values of the first signal.
An electrophotographic imaging device to form an image on media using toner includes a photoconductor and a photoconductor exposure system configured to form a latent electrostatic image on the photoconductor. The electrophotographic imaging device further includes a developing device configured to develop the toner onto the photoconductor and a transfer device to transfer the toner from the photoconductor to the media. In addition, the electrophotographic imaging device includes a fixing device to fix the toner to the media and a sensor configured to generate a plurality of values of a first signal related to a first quantity of the toner within the developing device. The electrophotographic imaging device also includes a processing device arranged to receive the plurality of values and configured to compare a first value to a predetermined value and generate a second signal if the first value exceeds the predetermined value. The processing device includes a configuration to determine the first value using a second value related to a second quantity of the toner for performing an imaging operation and using selected ones of the plurality of values of the first signal.